Howls of the Undead
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: About a man going through Wraithmarsh, he encounters strange creatures along the way. "My unrecognizable screams rang throughout Wraithmarsh..." Fable 2 Please read and review. Rated T for some violence. READ!


**Hey, Please read and comment. This is my first Fable 2 fanfiction and I would love feedback positive or negative. I do not own Fable 2 or its characters. Sorry for spelling errors. **

**This is about a mailman going on a long journey to Bloodstone but will he make its there. _One-Shot_**

* * *

"_My unrecognizable Scream rang throughout Wraithmarsh…"_

**Even though Wraithmarsh is abandoned doesn't mean nothing dwells there…**

* * *

Just Keep Walking… I kept telling myself over and over again. Who would want to stay in this place called Wraithmarsh. It was horrible, filled with swamps and bogs not to mention malevolent creatures lurking in every corner. I wanted to run back home to Bowerstone where my family awaits me but I couldn't give up my task, to deliver a special letter to a noble in Bloodstone.

The villagers before me told that if I wanted to make it to the town of Bloodstone I had to make it through here… To be honest it wasn't what I expected.

I heard a while back that this land was once known by Oakvale, a nice seaside town much like Oakfield; hmm similar names. Well, it was overrun by filthy bandits one horrifying day killing everyone and burning the poor town to ashes.

Soon it was overtaken by an 'evil' that haunts the very area I was stepping in.

I was now wading through a swamp; my boots were already soaked and weighed heavily down on my body. The swamp was filled with drooping cattails and rotting fish, the stench was awful.

I kept hearing splashes like footsteps coming closer but soon they faded, was it in my imagination or was a creature stalking me waiting for the kill.

Every step was closer to my target, I tried not to stop despite my fear. I thought I heard noises around me, terrible screams, cackling laughs, the wind howling in the thick fog. It was only me though for I saw no one. How would I defend myself if someone was there? I had no weapon but a small pocket knife for opening letters and crates. No, there can't be anything _here_… I think.

I leaped out of the freezing water and stepped onto a crud path outlined by broken fences. I held close to myself shivering in the cold or maybe it was fear. This place, more like hell hole, had an evil aura about it. It was like the life was drained out of you. You could see no sun or moon, just the foggy sky that went on eternally.

I kept my hands in front from time to time while walking ,for I couldn't even see five feet ahead. Was I even going the right way?

Eventually I came upon a lamp and sat down next to it. I knew I should keep going but I couldn't…

The lamp it was the only light in this dark place, it radiated warmth. I sat for a minute recollecting my thoughts fingering my petty knife. But the second I heard a snarl or a shriek I jumped up and left. Not even light can save you from the unknown.

I got to another shallow swamp and started to shuffle through now extremely tired. In the middle was an old well surrounded by overgrowth and mold. I could hardly see but behind it was a figure, a dark looming figure. I called out to it but it did not respond only turning its head to acknowledge my presence. It came closer, it looked like a woman but its face was obscured by a hood. But before I could question her she disappeared.

All of the sudden the area around me became thick with fog, then a blood curdling scream was emitted. I did not know the source and I didn't care either, I just ran, ran anywhere. Running till I was out of breath hearing the shrieks no longer.

When I stopped I could not prevent my heavy panting even though I only I walked now… In a random direction… Now I was definitely lost.

I was about to lose hope when I saw a bridge a few hundred feet ahead, it surely led somewhere. I picked up my heavy letter filled bag and slowly walked forward although my clothes were thoroughly drenched.

I ran the bridge; at the end was a sign reading 20 miles to Bloodstone. I was so close.

I could even see the moon now, gleaming in the night.

I decided to stop for a short meal; I was starved from the trauma of my journey. I sat down upon a log and slowly ate my small meal that I withdrew from my bag. When I was finished I packed away my belonging and started off.

My fear faded a bit as I realized that the swamps were past now, but I came to fear what was ahead. I could see the silhouette of a building. When I came close enough to view it I realized it was abandoned, looking to be ancient.

Pillars made up the building and crumpling walls. When I reached the middle I came upon a fork. Disappointingly there were no signs displaying the correct direction.

I stood for a while pondering the way for a while until I felt a small rumble below my feet. I frantically looked around to see no cause. Then again the ground rumbled. I looked again but this time I saw small orbs floating in the air, like small wisps.

I reached out for one but it glided away slowly sinking into the ground. Before I could react, the ground broke all around me. Dirt spraying everywhere.

What was happening?!? I stood there in a state of panic as I was surrounded by howling pits. Howling?

Oh NO! I turned, behind me, surrounding me, upon me, was, was…

_Hollow Men_. Evil spirits of the undead!

Many held giant axes and rusty swords with their remaining limbs crawling out of the ground they were once buried in. Barely holding together as they watched me with their empty orbed eyes. Many surrounded me, I withdrew my diminutive knife still shaking with fear. My heart pounding in my ears. God help me!

I gave one last fight, I charged with my remaining strength trying to reach a road, stabbing as I went. The adrenaline kicked in as I struggled for my life.

I cut one threw but my knife got lodged in the bone of a creature. It immediately took its axe and hit me across sending my body flying.

I landed with a thump a good fifty feet off, pain surrounded me. I felt my arm only to become aware a warm flow expelling. I tasted the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. I laid there on the cold ground where I fell praying for a miracle but it was no use, my only weapon was gone and I was alone for miles.

Tears escaped my eyes as I yelled desperately for help, for the pain to stop. Thinking of my wife and kids I'd never see again. Trying to inch away from death regardless of my broken body.

I opened my eyes to see the dreadful world one more time before the hollow men were upon me.

**_My unrecognizable Scream rang throughout Wraithmarsh…_**

_Until my Soul was hacked into millions of pieces, becoming one of them…_

_Forever undead, lurking in the shadows…_

* * *

**_Please Review_**

**_Thanks for Reading_**

**(\__/) **  
**(='.'=) **  
**(")_(")**


End file.
